


Rockin' It

by trollmela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stretch up your arms higher," Natasha said. "Good. Now draw the leg up further against the pole."</p><p>Steve didn't know what that was about until he stepped fully into the main cabin area of the plane. He had heard about the stripper pole before, of course, but it hadn't been extended yet when he'd gone to take a nap in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' It

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag this. If you have suggestions, I'll take them gladly. 
> 
> I'll just call it what it is: Steve and Tony having sex while Natasha watches, and polyamory is mentioned as many times as I could possibly get away with.
> 
> Also unbetaed. If you notice a jarring mistake, feel free to let me know and I'll fix it.

"Stretch up your arms higher," Natasha said. "Good. Now draw the leg up further against the pole."

Steve didn't know what that was about until he stepped fully into the main cabin area of the plane. He had heard about the stripper pole before, of course, but it hadn't been extended yet when he'd gone to take a nap in the bedroom.

Evidently the two of them had been at it for a while. Tony was wearing a pair of jeans, not the tightest that he owned, but with the top button open and the zipper down far enough for a trail of hair to show, it didn't need to be extremely tight to be sexy. His shirt, made of some shiny, black material looking almost like silk, was barely hanging onto his shoulders. The arc reactor was bright in his chest, and, as always, Steve was caught between staring at it in amazement at Tony’s ingenuity and horror at the completely foreign metal, a large thing that reached several inches into his chest, a machine, practically, that had been forced into him in a _cave_.

Natasha was completely dressed in a white blouse, a grey pencil skirt and high heels, not even a tiny bit rumpled even though she had clearly been giving instructions and probably shown Tony a few moves.

Tony's wide dark eyes met Steve's, and Natasha threw him a smile from where she was pushing Tony into rubbing against the pole.

"Nice," Steve smirked and walked to the corner seating area, where he sat down with his thighs deliberately spread in an easy sprawl. Manspreading they called it these days, and Steve wouldn't have done it on the subway. Here, he reveled in the rush of heat centering in his groin and showcased his bulge. He had just gotten out of bed, it was biology in part, and the other part was seeing Tony against his own stripper pole. It was a good thing, he thought, that they had some time left until landing.

"Give him a show, Tony," Natasha encouraged. "I'll lead you through it."

"You got experience?" Steve asked curiously. He knew he could potentially be stepping on a landmine. Natasha's past outranked almost anyone's in the angst factor. The kind of missions she had been on, what she'd done...

But Natasha smiled. "Nope. I never actually pretended to be a stripper. Tilt your hips more, darling," she commented to Tony, cupping his backside and sliding her hands from there to his hips to position them the way she wanted. Stark leant into her touch a bit, earning himself a pinch to his abs. Natasha pushed a hand into the v of his fly, opening the jeans a bit more and palming the erection Tony was sporting.

"Shirt off. Eyes on Steve."

"Yeah," Steve breathed, looking his fill at those swaying, rocking hips. "Don't forget your customer." He adjusted himself in his pants, but didn't go as far as opening the zipper.

"I was taught ballet and the usual social dances," Natasha resumed. "I know you know how to rhumba, Stark. Rhumba is all about sex."

"And you've watched plenty of women dance here and in clubs," Steve reminded him. "Right here on this plane. How many were there? Did they get laid in that bedroom of yours?"

Tony groaned.

"Fuck, Steve, you expect me to remember?"

Steve only laughed. He couldn't resist pressing his palm against his growing cock when Stark turned his back on him at Natasha's direction and lost his shirt to her clever hands. Then he rounded the pole until it was between him and Steve.

"Get in tight, thighs up and around it, hands up as far as you can go."

Natasha's instructions should have dampened the mood, not because of her, because they had a connection, of course; you had to have a connection for the kind of relationship the Avengers had with each other. The teaching element should have turned him off, but Steve could focus on Natasha’s low and husky voice, and that added to it. The fact that Tony was doing everything she said was an additional turn-on for Steve. Steve loved the chemistry between his teammates.

Instructions or not, Stark still gave the dance his own special stamp. At one point he tugged an arm around Natasha and kissed her sloppily the way he knew Steve liked to watch. Natasha let him.

Steve could see now what a younger Tony had probably been like in the clubs: grinding hips, strong thighs capable of slowly carrying him down to the floor, tight ass, head thrown back and closed eyes as he let the music carry him. Natasha wasn't an active partner in the dance, and she wasn't in it to give Steve a hard-on until he couldn't hold it in anymore the way Tony was. She couldn’t get into the mood shortly before a job; afterwards, totally, yes. But she enjoyed watching Tony do his best to rile Steve up while enjoying himself dancing in a way he hadn't in years.

He lost his pants with a smirk at where Steve was keeping himself from coming while still in his clothes at the sight of his lover wearing tight briefs and still dancing around and against that pole. Eventually Natasha tugged at Stark's briefs, and Tony gave her a look from below his lashes.

"That's not going to be just a strip tease anymore."

"So?" Natasha smirked.

"I'll give you a reward," Steve promised, finally unzipping his fly and lowering his underwear. His cock almost jumped into his waiting palm, and Steve wasted no time spreading the fluid from the tip to the shaft. With his free hand he groped for a drawer and pulled out lube and condoms. Tony's gaze locked onto him, and he moaned.

"What kind of reward where you thinking?" Natasha asked.

"How would you like to get him ready, Ms. Rushman? Since you're the instructor and all?" Steve drawled, pushing the lube in her direction.

"I thoroughly approve," she returned, stripping Tony's briefs off without meeting resistance and strutting over to Steve without once blocking his sight. She dropped the dark underwear in Steve's waiting hand and grabbed the lube from the seat.

"Here you go, General Rogers," she smiled.

"Fuck," Tony groaned, and his hand twitched on the pole, probably resisting putting that hand on his dick. "What are we playing at here? Six star general getting some side benefits on his way to Fort Bragg?"

"Six star general?" Steve asked amused. There was no such thing, although various people had tried to create the post. His fingers quickly found the wet spot that had spread at the front of Tony's briefs. Tony gaped when Steve bunched up the material in his fist and then pushed his cock into it. Steve only did it twice, because it wasn't really that comfortable to do it for long, and Tony was already moaning around what appeared to be two of Natasha's fingers. She caught his gaze and threw the lube back, which he quickly applied on top of the condom until he was slick enough for Tony when he was ready. They didn't always use condoms, bareback being one of Steve's not so secret turn ons. On the day of a business meeting, however, Tony wouldn't appreciate leaking cum, and he wouldn’t wear a plug in public either. All the better for the Avengers, who remained the only ones to watch him squirm.

Sooner than expected, Natasha pushed him towards Steve.

"Still lose from Thor this morning," she remarked. "Clint told me that he caught you fucking in the gym showers."

"That would do it," Steve said nonchalantly. Steve hadn't known about this morning, but there were advantages to taking his turn after Thor. The demigod was slightly bigger than Steve, and Tony had a thing for their cocks and stamina in particular (he didn't discriminate though, so the rest of the team was okay with that.)

Tony straddled Steve's lap, knees resting on either side of Steve's legs, and Steve grasped his waist with one hand. Tony’s pants were warm and moist on his ear, and Tony whined as Steve positioned his cock between Tony's buttocks but kept him still.

"You want a particular position, Nat?" Steve asked to be polite.

"I'm good with watching him ride you," she said. "Maybe his mouth after."

Tony groaned, testing Steve’s grip. "Works for me."

"Good."

Steve finally allowed Tony to lower himself down on his dick. He moaned, Tony gasped and leant his forehead against Steve's temple. Tony would have taken him inside faster, but Steve controlled his descent, and although he wasn't in the mood for 'torturously slowly', it wasn't as fast or as hard as Tony would have liked either. It would be fair to say that while Tony would do quite a lot to get Thor's or Steve's dick, they in turn enjoyed the tight heat of Tony's ass or his wet, talented mouth a lot as well.

"Come on, do me harder," Tony complained when Steve wouldn't let him move the way he wanted to.

Steve shook his head with a smile. "You're gonna be sore already taking Thor and me within a couple of hours-"

"Done it before back to back," Tony protested, a wicked smirk on his lips at the memories of 'team building orgies' and the various times a team mate had fucked him from behind while he'd sucked off another in front of him or received a blowjob himself. He topped, too, an enthusiastic participant no matter what position you put him in.

Steve shut him up with a kiss. There he could give control to Tony, and the billionaire took enthusiastic advantage of it.

"Not before an official meeting you need to be able to walk for," Steve reminded him.

"Fuck the brass!" Tony moaned.

"Fucking you right now."

His smartass comment almost lost its effectiveness when Tony clenched up.

"Almost there," he gasped.

"I got you," Steve replied, quickening his pace to chase his own climax. Another day he might have fucked Tony right through his orgasm and through the following oversensitivity, making him beg and maybe even tear up, but not today.

Steve could feel the muscles on Tony's belly working beneath his fingertips. They had found a rhythm that matched Steve's thrusting hips and Tony's thighs moving up and down. Stark's movements faltered first, and this time Steve let him angle himself for a few harder stabs on Steve's dick.

He clenched up, shuddered and came all over Steve's shirt. Next time, he'd have to remember that having sex face-to-face while still mostly clothed wasn't such a good idea. At the moment, he didn't care, as Tony was doing a pretty good job of wrenching his climax from him. He slammed up into his lover and gripped Tony's hips with bruising force to keep him where he wanted him, which was as tightly pressed against Steve as possible.

Tony started kissing him again, wet kisses which weren't necessarily deep and sometimes sloppy against Steve's lips and jaw line. Steve tilted his head to get the right angle and dove in.

Tony's thighs trembled when pulled away, and Steve's cock slipped out of him.

"Ms Romanov?" Tony inquired, his breathing still on this side of gasping as he dropped backwards onto the bench.

Natasha smiled. "I'm good." She wore her cum on her hand, her skirt discarded somewhere by the bar, but she was steady enough to walk to the bathroom to clean up. On her way back, she dropped off two washcloths for the men.

"I need to change my shirt," Steve stated as he pulled his stained t-shirt away from his belly.

"And I need a shower," Tony added.

"Better get to it, boys. We should be leaving cruising altitude in an hour."


End file.
